1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage nonlinear resistive element and a method for manufacturing the voltage nonlinear resistive element.
2. Description of Related Art
Voltage nonlinear resistive elements (varistors) are elements having a structure in which a voltage nonlinear resistor is disposed between a pair of electrodes, and are widely used as elements for protecting electronic circuits from abnormal voltage in various sensors, such as humidity sensors and temperature sensors. As a voltage nonlinear resistive element of this type, Patent Literature 1 discloses a voltage nonlinear resistive element that includes a resistor between a pair of electrodes, wherein the resistor has a structure in which an oxide film containing two oxides, such as Bi2O3 and Sb2O3, is disposed between two zinc oxide porcelains containing an oxide, such as Al2O3, as a dopant. This element can decrease the turn-on voltage V1mA (a terminal voltage at an electric current of 1 mA (0.4 A/cm2 based on the shape of the element)) to approximately 3 V.